Hell Breaks Loose on Sota
6 January, 2018, 12:33 PM deep down in Hell. Adolf Ackermann is looking through a historic book that Kazuya Mishima received from the planet of Sota back when he ruled this fiery dump. He was flipping through it like mad, looking very displeased and felt displaced. Finally, after about half an hour, his right-hand, Clurkicus shows his freakshow of a face in his room. “Was dat?” he asks. “It's a book I found lying here, which was given to the first ever ruler of this realm. I've just read some stuff about the planet Sota and found yet another reason why we need to control it.” replies Ackermann. “Interesting. Does it say anything about it's denizens?” asks the right-hand. “Of course. They're like most other species of the six main planets, completely humanoid yet with a much larger life expectancy and power to do magic.” “So, regular BS?” “I guess so. But, we still need to posses it! I heard it has nice structures.” “Who leads it?” “The book is quite old so that ruler is probably dead. But, from what I know; Bith Lard. Clurkicus, you need to lead our armies to that planet and start about the conquest.” “Yes, master.“ 10 January, 2018, 18:36 (or 6:36 PM) in front of a portal leading to Sota Clurkicus and the demonic army of hell all go through the portal and come out on Sota in the middle of nowhere. Clurkicus sports an evil smile and army's general rubs his hands in a villainous matter as they start marching off to the nearest city all the while singing Ave Versus Christus. Once inside the city, they march to the city centre, where in front of the city hall. Clurki glares at it but keeps going to the blue tower at the end of the road. He whispers to a general that the architecture is amazing. His general nods and adds that it must've been hard to make, saying they should watch the buildings while conquering the planet. A general marches up the steps and pounds on the door of the blue tower. A green humanoid elf answers the door, but closes it out of fear, quickly. “Masta!” he yells, “You need to come!” “What is it, you useless sith?!” says one of Sotan Council members, Atlas Berningon, who resided in the tower. He pushes his elf butler away, roughly opens the door and sees the army outside. “No! This cannot be!” he screams. Clurkicus shows his freaky face and holds a handgun to Atlas' face. The front line of the army odd their rifles and point them, ready to fire any second now. Atlas craps his pants. A couple dozen more soldiers march up to the tower with handcuffs while singing The Horns on High (a parody of Horst-Wessel-Lied). Atlas gets on his knees and begs Clurkicus: “Please don't hurt me, I'll do whatever you want!” “Just surrender your planet to the Never Never Land.” “N-no...” “SURRENDER IT! AND WORSHIP OUR LORD SHINNOK! For his resurrection will happen sooner than you THINK!” “But-but-but Bith Lard and the othe-” “Let me worry about that.” “I'll surrender.” “Good, you better. I would hate to disappoint my lord, Adolf Ackermann.” Atlas remains silent, still shocked over what happened. The soldiers handcuffed his butler elf, who was struggling and punching, but no use. Atlas just sits on his seat, trying to calm down, drinks some water. “Are you going to surrender or not?” asks Clurkicus. Two oni soldiers surround Atlas and one points a gun to his head. Atlas almost begins to cry. Clurkicus is seated across the table bearing the Sota map from Berningon. “Please, don't shoot me.” begs Atlas. “If you and your planet don't surrender soon, you leave us with no other choice.” End of Scenario 1: Atlas Berningon surrenders Sota to the Never Never Land, with the forced approval of Bith Lard and the Sotan Government. A full-on scale war would be deadly and costly, and Lard doesn't have nearly enough men to defend the planet at all. Casualties: 0... for now. Category:Ideas Category:Future Ideas Category:Invasions Category:Real Ideas Category:Pages without images